


She’s My Collar

by Franknstein



Series: A Saimatsu Collection [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Snuff, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franknstein/pseuds/Franknstein
Summary: Taking pregame saimatsu requests. Put what you want in the comments.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: A Saimatsu Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707568
Comments: 51
Kudos: 60





	1. Requests

Been dying to write about these two. They’re both really fucked up to me, so go wild with the requests. It can be explicit or non-explicit. 


	2. Freak of Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.” 
> 
> As soon as he says that her pink lips curl up into a wicked grin. 
> 
> "I love me too."

Warning-Dubcon, blood and vomitting

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Ever since Shuichi joined band he wasn't able to keep Kaede out of his mind. From the way she looks while preforming, to the way she looks when she's talking to the other members and the way she looks when she's talking to Shuichi...he loved all of it. He loved her. And to be honest he wasn't too sure how exactly he came to fall for her so hard but even though he didn't know why, everyday was still so much fun. He didn't know that being in love could be so wonderful. 

Saying that Kaede were easy on the eyes would be an understatement. She had long voluminous golden hair that would glow and shine in a magical way when rays of starburst hit it. Her hair would fall around the sides of her face gracefully contouring the frame of it. Her face-something of beauty, round soft violet eyes, a small nose with a dainty appearance and pink lips that weren't too thin nor big but had a fuller bottom lip; something similar to the lips a baby doll would bear. Unblemished skin that was like silk over glass and Shuichi were sure that Kaede had to be a masterpiece of the gods above.

Everything she did seemed so sensational to him. For instance, the way she currently held her Piccolo within her hands, delicate fingers brushing over the body of the instrument. Her arms pressed at her chest as she held her Piccolo up to her mouth. And all through this, Shuichi was unable to avert his eyes from Kaede's breasts. They appeared so enticing beneath her shirt due to her arms pressing them up together. It were moments like these that made Shuichi wish that he could do more than just stare at the girl. But of course, such a thing would be impossible.

Aside from ogling at her breasts, Shuichi eventually found himself staring into plum colored irises that watched him back. He could feel the shock register onto his face and feel every muscle within his body freeze up just before he quickly turned his head away from her and averted his gaze to something else. Something other than Kaede and the grin that grew onto her pretty face.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

"Hey, Saihara-kun. If you want, how about we go practice down by the riverside after school? There's not much time left until the competition after all...if you want I can help you out a bit?" Kaede asked Shuichi in the hallway later on that day. Her voice was sweet like vanilla pudding and so was the expression on her face. As usual Shuichi instantly grew flustered. Avoiding Kaede's gaze and becoming all fidgety, basic stuff when around his crush. "Wh-what"?! He asked, obviously shocked from this request. Kaede rarely ever asked him such things, let alone socialized with him so of course he were to be taken aback. "With me?!" The blonde simply nodded at his question until he hesitantly looked up at her with a meek expression before speaking yet again. "Uhm...okay, sure." 

Frankly Shuichi were thrilled that Kaede had invited him to practice with her. At first he were confused and wondered 'why me' but he knew already that it was just for band practice. He knew this. But what he didn't know was why Kaede begun to deliberately maneuver her hand up and down his thigh once the two of them were seated within the practically empty train. His eyes are wide like they were on the day he first discovered Danganronpa, his usually sweaty hands begun to grow damper and damper as each second went by and he could hear the loud beating of his quickened heart beat within his ears. She’d move her hand up and down his thigh, sometimes doing caressing motions inner, sometimes outwards. She did this with a touch of carnal desire and it took Shuichi a while, but he eventually looked at the grinning girl seated next to him. She watched him for a bit until she turned her gaze to the window nearest to her in a nonchalant manner.

"By the way, we already passed our stop." Kaede spoke, her sweet voice somehow registering to Shuichi through the loud thumping filling his ears. 

"Eh?!"

"We can just stop by your place, yeah?" Shuichi instantly broke into a series of mumbles and incoherent sayings until the blonde spoke over him without receiving an answer, "You know, Saihara-kun...I've noticed you staring at me in school..do you really like me that much?" He couldn't bring himself to look at her, glancing the opposite way with his red and sweaty face. 

"Ah..uhm..yes..." 

After that, the two had left the train hand in hand. Not without another word being shared between them. Shuichi's first train ride with Kaede was more than a little stimulating.

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬

Seeing his bedroom didn't shock her not one bit. Danganronpa merch all over his drawers and posters of characters from various seasons bunched together up on the walls. The one thing that Kaede couldn't take her eyes off of as she sat upon the boy's black bed was the Kyoko Kirigiri cosplay that hung from the hanger in his open closet. It seemed as if it had been worn before due to some of the wrinkles on it, and Kaede already knew whom had worn it, "That..." She pointed to the cosplay and Shuichi took a pause from setting his schoolbag upon his desk in order to follow the direction the blonde had been pointing to. 

As soon as he spotted the cosplay in his closet that he had forgotten to close that morning, he felt his heart drop within his chest and his mouth slightly hang open as if all the clogs within his brain stopped working. "Th-that...that is...that's..!" He sputtered out, trying his hardest to come up with some sort of excuse. "Put it on." Kaede demanded while looking at him with a colorless expression on her face. Shuichi went silent for a bit, it had seemed as if his world had just ended right before his eyes due to that one cosplay. "B-but...Akamatsu-san...  
  


"Do your parents know you own this... _thing_..." An unfazed appearance was on her face, yet when she said 'thing' it was clear that she was disgusted by Shuichi owning the cosplay. He knew this and even though he already felt horrible that she discovered it, he felt even worse now that she were disgusted at it too. "No..." Shuichi says quietly and once those words left him a small smile developed onto her face.

"Put it on now before I tell your parents how much of a freak their son is. Oh and make sure your hat is off too." He wasn't expecting Kaede to be this way. It was somewhat frightening the power she had in the situation currently, but Shuichi were sure that Kaede loved him (even though she hadn't confirmed so in the train). He only relied on the fact that she were touching him so sensually as backup on his notion of this. Since he had such a strong assumption of this, he thought that putting on the cosplay would be fine. He were sure that she didn’t mean any harm. And so he went into the bathroom, taking off his blazer rather slowly. Everything felt like such a daze to him, a dream that he thought would never come true but ended up so, simply due to him being caught staring at his crush's tits. 

When exiting the bathroom, he's meek. His movements that of a shy little girl and as usual he avoids Kaede's gaze but can feel her eyes piercing him. She's silent while watching as he closes his bedroom door and locks it. And he can't help but wonder why she wanted him to put on the cosplay of his favorite detective. It was embarrassing all right, but ever since she begun caressing his thigh from earlier on; he couldn't calm his throbbing dick down. There was no way he’d let a cosplay hold him down on losing his virginity to his crush.

After the long silence is over, the first thing the blonde does is let out a laugh. A boisterous and callous laugh that makes Shuichi somewhat hurt. He starts to think 'did she make me put this on just to tease me' until Kaede speaks, "Come here and lay on the bed." Shuichi does as he's told without a second thought. Resting onto his black bed, he’s anxious and fidgety for his first fuck, but at the same time he’s happy and thankful that he got this opportunity to have it with Kaede. And as soon as Kaede begun to straddle him between her legs, he went to hold onto her waist with excitement. Besides, waist holding was a basic thing he’d see in porn, so he were sure that nothing was wrong with him doing so. His hands tremble slightly with both fear and elation, only for them to be slapped off as soon as they touch her. "Don't place your sweaty hands on me." She says in a threatening way that makes Shuichi stare at her with a dumbfounded look. "Got it?"

It was as if all traces of the sweet and friendly girl from before had just vanished before his very eyes. Even so, he couldn't back down, especially with his dick shooting like a torpedo that reminded him that he were to stroke her succulent wet walls with his rod soon. "Y-yes..." He sputters out, before turning his gaze away from her, growing uncomfortable from staring at her for too long. "Oh, and keep your eyes on me. I don't care if you struggle making eye contact with people." She demands. And Shuichi has no choice but to do as she says, making her smile. "You must really be dying to want to put it into me, huh?" Kaede reaches her hand back and takes hold of Shuichi's hard on through his boxers. He can't help but let out a gasp and instinctively turn his head away from Kaede when his golden eyes meet her sharp purple ones. His cheeks are tinted with pink and that simple touch had sent his heart racing but most importantly he's far too embarrassed due to the cosplay that he has on. 

"Ah, I was going to put it in until you looked away. Too bad!" Kaede says with a disappointed look on her face and her words cause Shuichi to quickly look at her with a devastated expression cast onto his face, "I'm sorry!' He sputters out and feels dejected when Kaede begins to climb off of him. He cursed himself in his head. Feeling stupid that he had fucked up on this once in a life time opportunity.

"I'm sorry! I really mean it! I-I'll do anything just forgive me...please, Akamatsu-san!" Shuichi begs with desperation in his voice once the girl is about to exit his bedroom. He has his head pressed down to the bed as he begs on his knees. He couldn't just let the girl that he loved more than anything leave him like that. He knew for a fact that Kaede also loved him back so she were bound to give him a second try....or, so he hoped. 

It went silent and Shuichi begun praying in his head that she were to give him another chance. She stares at him for a while with an unreadable look on her face before she let's out a tiny snicker and drops her schoolbag onto the floor. "Fine, I'll give you a second chance." Shuichi swore that God were real at that moment and he could feel a huge smile curling onto his face as he looks up at her with wide, excited eyes, "Really?!" Kaede is eventually back on the bed next to him. Lifting up the dark purple skirt that he wore on in order to massage at the tent in his boxers. "Ah..A-Akamatsu-san...Akamatsu-san..." Her name drawls out of his mouth over and over again as if it were some mantra, "Please touch me more." He whines out while bucking his hips up to her touch. He's thankful and he hasn't taken his eyes off of her, nor is he planning to anytime soon. He can’t fuck up on this.

"You're really pathetic, you know that?" The blonde says rather than asks as if it were a fact. She's moving the tips of her fingers in a delicate manner over his tip now and even if the cloth of his boxers is blocking the way, her touch still manages to send electric waves of pleasure up his spine. "Begging a girl that you hardly know to have sex with you." Finally, she pulls his boxers down and the sudden exposure of cold air makes his cock twitch faintly. Shuichi could feel his heart jump within his chest when Kaede leans down in order to run her hot tongue along his length. It felt like his whole member had just became molten chocolate as soon as it were engulfed by Kaede's mouth. 

"Oh, it feels...It feels...!" She swished his cock inside her cheeks, getting it down her throat as much as possible. Her face was buried within his lap; his thighs pressed against her cheeks and her eyelashes brushed up against his dark pubic hair. Kaede were about to begin making sexual sounds, she knew how much guys loved hearing her release those noises-but Shuichi had already beaten her to it. He let out loud moans and whimpers to no end due to Kaede's strong suction from her mouth. His lips turn glossy from his constant drooling and he could feel his stomach start to knot up and his feet tingle when Kaede squeezed at his balls and stimulated him with each trip up and down his dick. Before he even had time to get the words out, his erection had already flexed and the explosion had came. An intense rush that made Kaede gag due to the intensity and rush of it.

Spurt after spurt of hot cum came shooting down her throat and when she couldn't handle it anymore she quickly removed her head from his lap while letting out a series of coughs. Even after releasing such a load, there was drop after drop of cum still dripping from the head of his dick. And he soon collapsed, spent and drained. He had never felt something so pleasurable in his life.

"You came in my mouth! You.." Even though Shuichi couldn't see her currently, he knew she were mad due to the tone in her voice. He instantly shot up with a penitent look on his face, "I'm sorry!" He apologized profusely and flinched thinking that Kaede were to hit him when she made her way onto him with both legs at either side of his waist. She looked deeply into his eyes. She didn't seem mad rather lustful as she took off her navy blue school shirt and unclasped her bra. "You're so shameless..."

Boobs.

He was awed by how _big_ they were. He already knew that the blonde's tits were naturally big due to constant staring at them during school, but he didn't think they'd be this big! They were ripe, round, pink, supple, pillowy but most importantly; big!

"You can touch me." She says after discarding the rest of her clothes and as soon as the words left her Shuichi was on her like termites on wood. Suckling at them like a needy infant while working his hand up and down his shaft which soon got slapped away by Kaede. "No touching yourself, dumbass." 

Instead of touching himself, he used his hand to pleasure her other pink bud while his tongue flicked and rolled against the other. His movements earning a giggle and a low moan from Kaede. After some time Kaede grabbed a handful of Shuichi's hair and yanked him away from her wet breasts roughly. "That's enough of that." She shoved his head to her lower body and fixed her position to now be slightly propped up against the dark pillows of the bed. "Eat me." 

Shuichi takes a pause to examine Kaede's pussy. It's ravishing and it has golden pubes and a pink wet glistening slit. Shuichi couldn't help but press his nose into her hairs and inhale her sweet musk before he buries his mouth against her lips. She gladly opens up her legs for him more so he could place his clammy hands onto her thighs as he runs his organ along her. His teeth chewed and nibbled at the nub of her clit before he pressed his tongue into her as far as he could. He pulled it back slowly, pushing it up against the top wall which made Kaede let out a gasp and a moan. Shuichi could feel his breath hitch within his throat when Kaede had reached within one of the drawers at the side of the bed and pulled out a thick silicon dildo. One of Shuichi's thick silicon dildos.

"A-Akamatsu-san?!" Shuichi exclaimed with shock and embarrassment. "Shut the hell up, you freak!" Kaede snapped at him with anger due to how low he had been. He went to apologize but Kaede uncaringly cut him off, "While you were putting on your cosplay, I went snooping around your room a little and boy...are you a _weirdo!"_ She said with a loud chuckle that made Shuichi want to die on the spot. "I mean...I already knew you were one, but not this big of one!" The boy didn't know what to say so instead he turned his gaze away from Kaede with his beetroot face. His stomach churned uncomfortably and he could feel his eyes begin to grow hot.

"I-I'm sorry Akamats-" Before he could finish he had received a hard slap to his face that was as loud as a clap and stung him. An open-handed smack that left him stunned, clutching his face with tears bursting forth like water from a dam. "Didn't I say not to take your eyes off of me?!" Kaede asks with anger, "Oh well, it's whatever. Someone as slow and pathetic as you can't even comprehend with rules anyways." When Shuichi slowly turned his head in order to look at the blonde; she immediately went still and silent at the sight before her.

He was crying. And she reached her hand out towards him. Her hand that pointed towards him and trembled slightly due to her breaking out into a boisterous fit of laughter.

"Wh-what?! Y-you're-you're crying?!" Which ended up being followed by more fits of laugher. Shuichi stayed silent besides from the little cries that escaped him as he wiped at his dripping eyes. But it was fruitless. More globs of tears would just escape him. When he sobbed there was rawness to it. It revealed the hurt that he felt from being exposed and teased by his girlfriend. Well, he thought she were his girlfriend.

Said girlfriend soon went to push the sobbing male down onto the bed. His face violently shoved into the black sheets that quickly turned wet due to his emotions spilling out, and his lower half had been pushed out within the air for Kaede to see everything. The blonde enjoyed the view for a bit before covering the dildo in lube and quickly sliding it half way into Shuichi. 

"Akakmatsu-san! Please stop...!" He begged while looking back at the other with wide golden eyes filled with perturbation. She held the dildo still within her hand while watching him with a smirk, "I don't think you understand who's in charge here, you freak of nature. So, I'll break it down easy for you: call me Akamatsu-sama from now on, Saihara- _chan_."

Shuichi were at a loss for words and Kaede, who was aloof of anything he had to say, eventually tightened her grip onto the base of the dildo and vigorously maneuvered it in and out of him. 

"I wonder how many times you've used this on yourself. I wonder how many times you've masturbated to me. I bet you think about sex every time you lay your eyes on me at school! And...ooh..?" She was slightly taken aback, expecting to hear nothing but pathetic sobs. But instead she got light pants and moans coming from the other, "You fucking _slut!"_ She spat out the last word with much revulsion. "You're enjoying this! I bet you were crying tears of joy this whole time! You really tricked me, you know that, slutty Saihara-chan." His dick stirred at her words. It shouldn't have but it did, it was complicated and aside from that happening, he couldn't prevent the pleasured wails from escaping his wet lips. Every time Kaede plunged the silicon deep within him it had caused him to produce a new sound. And every one of those sounds were delicious to her.

"I...I..mm..A-Akam-" One last rough shove of the dildo rubbing up against his prostate was enough to cause his thighs to violently shake and have his cock erupting sperm onto his bedsheet. A sound that only a pornstar could pull off left his glossy parted lips and he had completely dropped onto the bed as soon as Kaede slowly pulled the dildo out from him. 

"Hmph, pathetic."

After some time Shuichi was brought back to reality after feeling the dark purple skirt of his Kirigiri cosplay being pulled off. And much like earlier on, he had gotten slapped...just not on his face this time. He quickly jolted upwards and went to rub at his stinging ass cheek with a wince; eventually coming to a pause at the sight before him. There Kaede stood with her arms crossed over her big breasts, legs spread-but it was the thing between her legs that caught the boys attention. It seemed as if while Shuichi were resting, Kaede had went snooping around his room again. And happened to come across the black harness that he kept hidden in his closet (away from his parents of course). Attached to the harness was a different dildo, this one much bigger than the other from before. 

"You wouldn't mind if I peg you, hm? You must want it since you had this in your room?" Kaede asks with a smile and Shuichi stares up at her with worried eyes.

"I...N-"

"Shut up, you scum. I wasn't actually asking you anything..." She took a step closer to him while looking down at him, "It was just to be polite. Now turn around." 

Once Shuichi was leaned over his bed with his backside revealed to Kaede, she drizzled some lube onto his ass and begun massaging it onto his skin. "You surprisingly have a nice ass for a guy. Is this why you purchased this? In hopes that I would one day peg your ass?" Her hands rested themselves onto his hips and once there was a long awkward silence between the two, Shuichi soon peeked over his shoulder with unease. Only for this unease to develop into fear when he saw the upset expression on Kaede's face. She were scary when she were mad. Eyebrows lowered, lips shaped into a frown and angry piercing eyes. She looked threatening. "Well?!" Her abrupt outburst making Shuichi flinch with fear.

He nodded quickly and the girl's angered appearance soon softened. "Good.." A whimper emitted from Shuichi when Kaede begun fucking him. He'd be lying if he said that this weren't a dream come true, well a bitter sweet dream to put it since everything took it's twists and turns later on. Even so, Shuichi still had love for her. She made him feel an inexplicable way, both romantically and sexually. And this were a known fact for him due to the blissful sigh he released when she quickened her pace. 

These carnal noises were soon replaced with a loud hiss of pain when Kaede unexpectedly gave him a quick cut at his shoulder with one of his many pocket knives. "Wha-what was that for?!" The boy asked loudly while looking at Kaede who bared an indistinctive aspect. 

"What..? You actually thought I was going to make you feel good?" Her thrusting came to a stop as she glared into Shuichi's eyes with a look that gave off the ambience that he were nothing but despicable. "Oh no-no-no...You see, everything I've been doing with you was out of boredom. I'm doing this for _my_ amusement not yours." The thrusting came back and Shuichi was left wordless. He seemed to be having an inner conflict wrapped around the debate of if she truly love him or not. But he was eventually forced out of this headspace by Kaede slashing at his back. She watched as the cut started off with small specks of vermilion before it grew over time and begun to run down Shuichi's back. 

"Ah...it hurts Akamatsu-sama..." He whined out which earned him a hard slap at his ass that made him yelp with surprise.

"I don't care."

And she continued to rock her hips, getting all of the dildo deep within Shuichi. Each movement, slow and deliberate. He could feel his hole tighten around the silicon, with each hip rock from the blonde he felt himself clasping around it more and more as if his ass wanted to devour all of it at once. The dildo rubbed against his prostate and his cock surged with desire, "Ahh.." He whispered with a gasp making Kaede hold onto his waist and hit against the same spot that made him squeak. 

"Aha, I think I found your bitch switch." Kaede voiced while slowly pulling out (but not all the way) and entered again and again, hitting that same spot that made ripples of pleasure course through Shuichi. He's moaning and calling out her name while fighting the urge to rub at his cock yet enjoying the feeling of having his ass filled. Kaede increases the rhythm when she hears those groin-tightening sounds that he's making. Reaching forward, she takes his throbbing cock into her hand; pre-cum is dripping out and she proceeds with pumping her hand up and down his shaft to match the pace of her fucking. Shuichi threw his head back, already feeling his stomach forming into a knot from the delicious pleasure the blonde was feeding him. "Cumming..! Cum-" He started to hold his breath when that glorious feeling of no return got to him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head while his mind was in such a daze. Only truly focused on the dildo that was ramming in and out of his hungry ass. 

Suddenly he feels pain. The pain has an unpleasant sharpness to it then ends with a burning sensation that eats away at all the built up pleasure in his stomach. There's nausea too, just enough to make his grip on his bed tighten and his breathing accelerate. "Stuuuuuuupiiiddddddd." Kaede says tauntingly in his ear after her hip movements cease and she continues to slash several times at his back with the pocket knife. His mind is conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. The pain, it dominates his every thought and every movement. A bullet would be mercy right now and all Shuichi could do was writhe in pain while releasing a distorted scream. 

He could feel the hot liquid filling up his eyes again and turn his vision blurry, "Ple..ase...please stop! Akamatsu-sama!" His words seem to make her take a halt in her crazed slashing at his skin and he's almost thankful for a second until she speaks, "Telling me what to do? It seems you've forgotten who's boss here. So lemme refresh your memory." Abruptly her hands are tightly wrapped around his neck and pressing hard as if she wants to kill him right there on the spot. He tries to force her hands off but she growls out a 'don't touch me' that he has no choice but to obey. Series of gags and cries leave his open mouth. He could hardly breathe and the nausea in the pits of his stomach take a toll on him, causing him to lurch forward and vomit out a brown mushy soup that smelt sour and hot all onto his dark bed sheets.

Seeing this immediately made Kaede remove her hands from his neck. Her nose wrinkled with disgust as Shuichi let out coughs, gags and sobs of distress. Then a sick smile grew onto her face. She liked this, no she _loved_ this. Seeing Shuichi in such a way, using him in such a way, it was just so _fun!_

"Filthy animals such as yourself need to clean up after themselves." Without giving the other much time to even catch his breath, she took a handful of his hair and violently pushed his face into his vomit. "Lick it." She demanded. And so he did. Licking up all of his brown hot puke with gags and moans from Kaede's violent thrusting. He somehow grew the strangest erection from this, being pegged and dominated by the girl that he loved, forced to eat up all of his vomit, the burning of the cuts all over his bloody back and Kaede's wicked laughter to top it all off. It was all enough to have Shuichi drooling and sending all the nerves in his body wracking with immense pleasure while his hot sperm came gushing out of him in viscous squirts. He had never felt so good in his entire life.

The window was open which allowed fresh air to enter the foul smelling room as well as rays of sunlight from the afternoon sky. After the sex, not a word had been shared between the two. There were a couple of minutes of aftercare for Shuichi where little ‘ouches’ had been released by him as Kaede cleaned up the cuts on his back and covered them up, nothing more than that. The bed sheet was still dirty. It hadn’t been changed and even though there was no more vomit on it left (kudos to Shuichi licking it all up) it was still filthy with cum and remains of the puke.

Kaede had been seated at the edge of the bed, staring out the open window as the sunlight hit her. Her usual colorless face was on and Shuichi had been on the other side of the bed, just next to her but keeping a good distance from her. As for him, he also had been staring out the window; his mind in all different places at once.   
  


The silence continues some more for what seems like an eternity before Shuichi talks.   
  


“Akamatsu-sama...”

She turns to look at him and he’s looking at her.

”I love you.” 

As soon as he says that her pink lips curl up into a wicked grin. 

"I love me too."

▬▬ι══════════════ι▬▬  
  


The leaves are dark green and full. The floral blooms are opened towards the sunlight and breathing in the summer-infused breeze.  
  


”Hm, what a nice day..” The blonde says while watching the brilliant sun from her window. It was a beautiful summer morning, filled with plentiful people outside, some going to work others just enjoying themselves. She thought that perhaps she could go outside and hang out with some friends for some fun. She pondered upon the question for a bit as her plum colored eyes followed a bird within the air. It sang an irresistibly sweet song that welcomes in a new day, a beautiful melodious chorus of seemingly never repeated notes.   
  


Such a beautiful tune was soon ruined by the sound of light whimpers and muffled moans.  
  


”Oh..? Did you cum again?” Kaede asks while slightly moving her spread legs to view the panting boy between them. His long eyelashes delicately flutter open to reveal half lidded golden eyes that meet plum ones. His hand had been wrapped around his wet shaft and his lips were plump and glossy with a mixture of Kaede’s juices and his saliva staining them.

Shuichi made her realize that she didn’t need to go outside or have any friends in order to have fun. Because her fun was right here.   
  


She felt a smirk grow onto her face while staring down at him.

”Pathetic.”


	3. Bye Bye Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So, that makes your cock hard?"
> 
> He's bewildered, "Wh-what are y-"
> 
> "The blood and guts and deaths, genius." 
> 
> "Er...uhm..yes..."

Warning-Gore, snuff and dubcon

•·················•·················•

She'd easily make a popular kid in school. She's charismatic yet standoffish at times, minxy yet modest and she's that one bitch all the girls know and all the guys want to fuck. And so, Kaede is. While Shuichi is the opposite. He's a nobody, an outcast. He's quiet, bad at holding up conversations and socializing. They're pretty much polar opposites. So if this were the case why were a sweaty and fidgety Shuichi seated next to a nonchalant looking Kaede within his bedroom?

It all started when the obsession brewed up. When he first laid eyes upon her beauty, her golden locks-it were as if it were a painting for his eyes alone. It went from daydreaming about her and undressing her with his eyes; to licking and sniffing at her seats once classes were done. Stalking and now finally, stealing her belongings. He had a decent collection of some of her panties and handkerchiefs from sneaking into the girls locker room during classes. He'd treasure them dearly, even more than he cherished all his Danganronpa merch. And he'd use these things to help satisfy his carnal urges for her. Holding her handkerchiefs close to his nose as he deeply inhaled her scent and cummed onto her panties. He'd never wash the panties after he'd finish his deed with them. Thinking that doing so, it would 'wash away her scent'.

3rd period, during global studies he had snuck within the girls locker room as usual. But unlike the other days where he'd do this ritual, today were different. Not only were some of Kaede's belongings within the locker, but her phone were too! Seeing this, Shuichi instantly picks her phone up and unlocks it (props to him constantly spying on her while she's on it) in hopes of finding some nudes of her within her gallery. Shuichi knows that Kaede is not only popular amongst females, but males as well; and he knew that she weren't interested in any relationships but did have sex with others occasionally. So she had to have had some nudes. 

What Shuichi is instead welcomed with other than some selfies of the blonde and her friends, is deep vermilion on raw flesh. Liquid that's a brilliant scarlet to brown, darker around the edges and showing a yellow plasma in dried ripples. Intestines piled up in pinkish red coils. It all looked like something that one would find within an abattoir. And that something was gore. Lots and lots of fucking gore in Kaede's gallery. Shuichi swiped past picture through picture only to be greeted with more blood and carnage. His eyes are wide and his usually red face is even redder now and damp with sweat. He can't seem to take his eyes off of the pictures. And when he sees skin peeled back and pinned with iron nails he's about to palm himself through his pants, only to be stopped in his tracks when he swipes to the next picture. It's as if he had reached gold when he's staring at the photo of Kaede's naked body drenched in blood. She has a handful of her big, succulent breast within one hand while her other holds the phone up to capture the image of stark red on pale skin. Mild crimson liquid stain the bed she's rested upon and even though most of her face is cut out from the photo, he knows that there's blood on it too. He bet she looks so fucking hot with the splash of red covering her beautiful face. He wants to see it more than anything and he's desperately struggling to unbuckle his pants in order to stroke his throbbing cock at his crush's body covered in blood. 

It doesn't take too long for him to have his hand around his member and stroking profoundly. He envisions fucking Kaede into the bloody mattress. Watching her luscious tits bounce with each thrust. The smell of mouth watering metal plus the scent of this sex filling his lungs. His breathing is rough and fast and he takes hold of her hips, feeling the sticky liquid stain his palms. But who's blood is it on her exactly? Shuichi's cock pulsates within his hand when he comes to the conclusion that it's his blood on her. Yes, he's dying yet he's ramming his cock into her wet tight hole which clamps down onto his cock in a needy manner relentlessly. His head is thrown back, mouth ajar and toes curling up when he feels the knot within his stomach about to burst. Yes...

He can feel his eyes widen and his whole body jolt when he realizes that plum colored irises are staring right into his own. The blonde doesn't take her eyes off of him and she has an expressionless look on her face, while Shuichi looks like a deer in headlight with his wide, doe eyes and open mouth which really do look like something out of a cartoon.

Suddenly, Kaede's mouth twists into a smile. Her eyes are squinted and she's showing off a toothy grin like a child on Christmas fucking morning. 

Shuichi can't comprehend anything.

•·················•·················•

It's quiet except for the faint breeze coming from the open window in Shuichi's bedroom. They sit next to each other in his room.

It's silent.

Then Kaede talks, "So, that makes your cock hard?"

He's bewildered, "Wh-what are y-"

"The blood and guts and deaths, genius." She says in a harsh tone and he flinches from how nasty she sounded. 

"Er...uhm..yes..." He refuses to make eye contact with her but he can feel her glaring daggers into him. She turns silent for a bit before she talks again.

"So, you were the one who was stealing all my things, right?" Shuichi goes silent at this question. He doesn't want her to know, but it were valueless to lie when he had been caught doing _that._

"Yes..." She turns silent again before she lets out a chuckle. "Show me it then. I want to see all the panties and handkerchiefs that you've taken." He feels uncomfortable and his eyes are glued onto his trembling balled up hands on his thighs. He feels as if his life is over and that death would be good at this moment but he knows that there's no way to escape this situation.

"Now! Before I tell everyone at school what you've done!" He flinches and quickly gets off the bed to retrieve the items which are in a little box he has in his closet. After getting the box he brings it to Kaede and her face twists into disgust when she takes the lid off and sees her belongings. But most importantly she notices the dried up yellow stains on her panties. 

She slowly pulls the panties out and stares at them with a revolted look. "You..."

"Yes." He replies with shame and embarrassment. His whole body felt uncomfortably hot and his face was a shade of strawberry ripe. He could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he stared at the ground with the sound of his thumping heart filling his ears. Kaede slowly looks up at him with second-hand embarrassment.

Then her face morphs into one of pure rage, "You fucking piece of shit!" The blonde yells out while throwing the box at Shuichi causing all the panties and handkerchiefs to fly all over the place. Shuichi stays as still as a rock except for his little flinch from her yelling. He's still staring at the ground with shame even though he knows she's leapt off the bed and now kept slamming her fists onto his head non stop. "You're _filthy!_ You deserve to fucking die! I hate you!" The banging of her fists never cease even after he's on the floor with tears running down his face. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Akamatsu-san...!" 

Kaede doesn't listen to anything he says, all she does is scream and slam her fists against him. Shuichi doesn't fight back or try to stop her, he knows damn well that he deserves this. Now he knows for sure that death would be a blessing. When Kaede finally stops, her breathing is erratic, her face is red and she stares at Shuichi with angered eyes. 

After sometime of silence between the two Shuichi talks while gripping onto his hurt cheek, "Akamatsu-san...I'm really sorry. I know...I know I'm disgusting...I know that I'm scum and I know that I deserve death." Kaede doesn't answer but instead roughly wraps her hands around Shuichi's neck and grits her teeth with rage while pressing her thumb hard into his throat. He swallows thickly against her thumbs and stares at her with wide golden eyes. He's scared but he knows this is what he gets for being disgusting. 

"Since you know that you deserve death, I'm going to kill you." Her statement makes Shuichi's brain shatter for a moment. Every part of him goes on pause while his thoughts catch up. Kaede kill him? He were sure that at that moment he were ready for death, she even stated that she hated him, even Danganronpa couldn't save him at this moment because he knew that if he were to live, that this situation would always haunt him. 

"Alright..." He croaked out past the lack of air. Suddenly she removed her hands from his neck and he was finally allowed to take in some air, but he’s bewildered to why she had stopped choking him. 

"I want you to have a painful death." After she says that, Shuichi points to the top of his desk and upon Kaede nearing it; she notices that there was a sharp hatchet rested upon it. She were confused to why he had a hatchet in his bedroom but shook off the thought and grabbed it, already knowing how weird Shuichi were. Once the blonde had retrieved it; she straddled Shuichi between her legs and he watched with distress as she held the hatchet over her head then brought it down in one swift motion, making the boy tightly shut his eyes and let out a cry when it connected with his shoulder. Blood begun oozing out and the pain felt like a savage bitter blast that ran through his nerves. The deep red liquid begun pooling up now. It's warm but the pain makes it feel like it's burning. And when Kaede pulls the hatchet out from his shoulder with brute force, his first instinct is to reach his hand over and clasp at his shoulder; but Kaede read him all to well and ended up striking at his hand-just at his wrist. 

He's flat on the ground now, writhing in pain that shoots up fast; erasing every thought from his mind. Apparently he just released another scream but he doesn't recall doing so, only the pain. The screaming couldn't have lasted long because by the time Kaede pulls the axe out, faltered gasps are leaving him. Another pained scream escapes him when the blonde slams the axe down to be met with the center of his chest. And after doing this Kaede pulls back and slides a hand between her legs to rub at her aching cunt which begun to drip with lust, "Shitty Saihara-kun..." She mumbles out with irritation past Shuichi's groans and cries. "Well, it can't be helped." Kaede unbuckles Shuichi's pants and when she does he lets out a confused sound that ticks of her and has her swinging the axe right into his rib. 

"Shut up." She demands while his ribs sing in agony after she pulls the hatchet out. The pain commands his attention, it takes over his entire being and forces him into submission; and when Kaede has his cock within her pussy hot tears begun to escape his eyes. Not only because he's in agony but because he's finally getting fucked. And to sweeten the deal, it's being done by his crush. When she starts hopping up and down his cock, his already open mouth opens wider to release an ear splitting scream. He wants her to stop her movement that's causing him so much pain but at the same time he wants her to pick up her pace and fuck him faster. Even through the pain, he could still feel her warm slippery wetness around him. God, did her velvety tunnel, sliding over him, enveloping him feel amazing. It was as if it were a sleeve to keep his erection nice and warm. If this is what it meant to have sex, he wanted more and more and more, even if it came with the excruciating pain.

She lifts up the axe and Shuichi watches it come down in slow motion right into the same rib that it were in before. It leaves a nasty gash that seeps blood and fills their nostrils with a metallic scent that arouses something in the both of them. His body jolts and his hips buck upwards, making Kaede release a loud gasp when his cock hits an especially deep part within her. Even after she's shoved the hatchet deep into his stomach, he doesn't want her to stop riding his cock. He blinks away the tears that mess up his vision fast and lets out a pained groan. He doesn't want to miss a second of seeing Kaede kill and fuck him and after some time of her riding him like that, she changes up her position. Leaning forward to rest both of her hands onto either side of his head with her breasts to his face. If he could, he'd ravage her tits, but instead he has to stay as still as a rock on the ground as she impaled herself onto him. Suddenly she lets out a gasping noise while shutting her eyes. She begun moving more quickly now, lifting herself up until just the tip of his cock were within her, then slamming herself down.

When Shuichi looked down enough he could see it. Watch how she rode him at a quick pace. He was close to coming, nearly there, so nearly and that's when he let out a loud gag and out came blood; spewing all over the navy blue of Kaede's school shirt. He gasped and choked on his blood. Each cough he let out making his throbbing body pain even more. 

Kaede soon fixed her position to the one she were in before. Now she could get a good look at the pain on Shuichi's face. Tears running down his pale cheeks, fresh blood spewing out from his mouth and his half lidded eyes which revealed he were both close to death and in pleasure. With one last swing of the hatchet and ground of her pussy, they both had been cumming simultaneously. Shuichi used up the last bit of energy within him to buck up his hips towards Kaede while letting out a scream of pain and pleasure and Kaede held him tight to her, making sure she received everything he offered to her while clamping her pussy around his cock as spurt after spurt of cum entered her. 

She pulled back slowly with a little tremble and smiled brightly at him. Seeing his blood splattered all over her face was enough to have him cumming yet again while letting out a weak moan as his vision begun to turn all black.


	4. Lovestruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to be my boyfriend."
> 
> "You're joking-"

Warning-dubcon

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Outcast-

A person who has been rejected by society or a social group

This is what Shuichi Saihara is. He knows that. He knows that very well from all the little nicknames and bullying he'd receive at school. Freak, weirdo, loser. He's heard it all, and the list could go on and on for the names he'd be titled with within school. It were nothing new to him. Same as the bullying. Getting picked on, laughed at and even assaulted by other students. It were all a norm in the daily life of Shuichi Saihara. 

What wasn't a norm was being greeted with a letter within his locker and his favorite Kirigiri plush gone missing after school. He had broken down into a silent panic when the realization that his most beloved plushie had gone missing finally hit him. To lose such an important part of his Kirigiri based shrine back at home made it feel as if there were an unstoppable snowball in the pit of his stomach, along with his brain seizing up, added with shrill screaming, arms flapping, rise of his blood pressure-all because his precious Kirigri plushie had gone missing. 

Through his panic, he nearly missed the letter due to his brain being on overdrive. He takes hold of it as if his life depended on it (which in this case, it did), nearly crushing the thing within his sweaty palm then he soon begins to open it with trembling hands. He's praying that this letter is somehow connected to his plushie so that he could regain it and thankfully it is. 

'If you want your plushie back, come to 202-1081, Harumi Ofuisutaway alone'

He could feel his saliva thickening in his mouth and beads of sweat trickling down his brow. The already bad anxiety worsens even more as he re reads the message once then twice and a few more times. It starts off within the pits of his stomach and spreads outwards like ivy taking over his every nerve and filling it with anxiety. Someone had his plushie, maybe bullies who've decided to use it as a way to get the blue haired boy to come to them and then beat him to a pulp like they'd usually do. And after assuring himself that it simply had to be bullies behind this whole plushie plan, he calms down a bit; knowing that he were most certainly to get his plushie after the beating were done. Or not. He already knows how wicked his tormentors are and this causes the anxiety to prickle back up on him slowly. It made him feel nauseous and nearly caused him to tumble onto the floor. All this over a plushie. But not just _any_ plushie. His Kyoko Kirigiri plushie! Such a precious thing.

Shuichi already knows he's bound to get beat up, but it's the feeling of the unknown that gets to him the most. He doesn't know what'll happen after the beating is done. He doesn't know what'll happen to his plushie. And that's when his imagination comes into play. And his imagination is a scary thing.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

All the houses in the area of the address he had been instructed to go to seemed to look almost identical and this only made the anxious boy even more anxious. Shuichi would most definitely take the beating from the bullies, just as long as he were to get his Kirigiri plush intact afterwards. He could feel an uncomfortable gnawing and churning at the pits of his stomach each time he'd imagine the bullies destroying the toy right before him. Even though that plushie was pretty much identical looking to his other Kirigiri plushies, the thought of it being destroyed still managed to make his heart sink. 

He let out a shaky breath while trying to collect himself. Trying his hardest to reassure himself that the bullies just wanted to beat him up for being the freak he was then give him his toy afterwards. Yeah, that surely were to happen. He'd keep telling himself this as an affirmation even with the thought of the plushie getting destroyed in the back of his head. 

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and placed his sweaty hands into his pockets, only to take them out seconds later when it made his palms grow even more wet. He wasn't too sure of what to do. It was just him standing at a sidewalk and looking awkward. All he could do now was wait. Wait for the bullies to come and beat the living shit out of him. This is what he gets for being an outcast. The hate is what he deserves for being abnormal. A _freak_ a well known nickname he had developed within school. He's learned to accept the fact that he were only alive to be abused by others. 

Shuichi can't tell if he hates it or not.

The thought managed to distract him from his anxiety. His thoughts were something that he'd find himself getting lost within continuously. He'd have thoughts about killing his bullies. Hearing them screaming for one second, then they'd be dead meat on the vermillion colored floor after. Sometimes he'd think about them killing him. A creative death would suit him if they were to kill him. Maybe a long torture, like experiencing them destroy all his Danganronpa merch before finishing him off. He were sure that that'd entertain them very much. He knows that he's nothing more than an object to them, an object for entertaining them.

So when the smell of alcohol and metal met his nose from the cloth that had been pressed to his face, he didn't fight back. The arms pulled him back roughly and while this all happened he couldn't help but wonder why they were being so aggressive with him. It wasn't like he were to fight back anyways. 

He could feel his eyes start to roll back into his head and before he blacks out he hears one of them say, "Let's hurry and take him to her before we get caught..."

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

There's a pounding at his head, a very unpleasant one that forces him to wake up. Shuichi let's out a groan of pain and goes to take hold of his hurting head only to end up looking like a fool when he's goggling at the rope wrapped around his wrists. They were strong, he knew this by attempting to pull at them but they didn't seem to budge not one bit from the wooden headboard of the bed he were rested upon. There was no way for him to move his arms or even stand up and knowing this made his heart accelerate. 

He already knows that his bullies are behind this yet he can't help but to have the unease take over him. Even though he knew already that he were to get a beating, the fear of not knowing what's going to happen next has his skin prickling up. 

Shuichi's heavy breathing and pounding of his heart is all he hears within his head, yet he still manages to concentrate a bit instead of going into a full blown panic attack like at school. He uses this to take in his surroundings. He's in a bedroom a rather girly looking bedroom with perfumes seated at the top of the drawers and even some makeup supplies. The walls are grey and have decor of pictures and posters of different band members and punk rock singers.

What catches Shuichi's eye the most is the open closet in the room which reveals the classic navy blue uniform the girls in his school would wear.

Shuichi didn't get bullied by girls a lot since they all seemed to think he were gross, so this were new. Now, Shuichi weren't sure if he enjoyed the bullying or not. He found himself at one point in his life thinking of the mistreatment as aging. It's something one would like because it can mean stepping into adulthood, but at the same time it can be something to be disliked since it meant growing old. He held such a confusing yet ambivalent feeling towards the abuse and he was abruptly snapped out of his thinking when the door to the room was softly pushed open.

It took Shuichi by surprise when he glanced over and saw none other than Kaede Akamatsu. She were what you'd call a popular girl, the queen bee of the school. She were charismatic yet cold in her own unique way; an odd mixture that only someone such as herself would be able to bear in a charming way. She had a high ranking in the hierarchy of the school and she were one of the few girls who'd treat Shuichi as if he were a ghost, as if he didn't exist to her. And he didn't blame her for doing so. He were a no body. A freak. So to see her now in front of him, staring at him from the side of the bed with a stoic look was perplexing to him. 

It seemed as if the two were having a staring contest for what seemed like forever, until the beautiful blonde slowly lolled her head to the side. Golden locks brushing up against the flexed apples of her cheeks. She were smiling. With her teeth shown and her eyes crinkling up. Shuichi were even more confused now and much more when the blonde unexpectedly hugged him. 

A small struggled grunt left Shuichi due to how tightly Kaede were hugging him and when she heard it, she quickly pulled back to look at him, "Oh! Was I hugging you too tightly? I'm sorry..." The look of worry stayed on her face for a couple of seconds before it was replaced with a sickly sweet smile. "I'm just....so happy that you're here! In my arms! It's just so wonderful!" Kaede didn't hesitate to hug him again and Shuichi was completely baffled. All he wanted was his plushie. Not all this bewilderment.

"Uhm...where's my plushie? You didn't do anything bad to it, right?!" Shuichi asked with panic which made Kaede giggle at his reaction.

"Don't worry! It's in a good place where no one can get it. Buuut...I swear I'll give it back to you if you promise to be with me forever." Shuichi is of course dumb founded. He glances upwards with his mouth slightly pursed but loose and it opens and closes a few times as if he's trying to speak but can't find the right words.

When he does finds the words, it comes out in a low and quiet voice, "What are you....what are you talking about?"

Kaede giggles and looks up at him with sparkling plum colored eyes, "I want you to be my boyfriend." Shuichi can feel his brain stutter for a moment and his body turn still. It felt as if he had been paralyzed and forgotten how to breathe; how to think. 

This had to be a joke.

It had to be. Where's the part where he gets beaten by his bullies? This all had to be some joke to mess with him. No one would ever like a freak such as himself after all. "You're joking-"

"Oh, but I'm not." She slowly looks up at him with a smile before she's straddling him and nuzzling his neck which makes him feel even more uncomfortable than he already is. "I really love you. I've had my eye on you for some time now and I realized that you're the perfect boy for me." She places her hand to his cheek and softly rubs her thumb along his pink bottom lip, "At first, it started with a little crush. Nothing too big. Then it transformed into something greater when I discovered that you were the reason I kept destroying every relationship I had been in with the boys at school." The blonde giggled and placed a sweet yet small kiss to the unresponsive boys lips. 

"They couldn't compete with you. They all made me feel...numb. They made me feel cold no matter how many kisses and hugs they'd give me. They made me disgusted with all their touches. But then I'd remember that I were put on this planet to be with you. You warmed me up. You helped me maintain my sanity when these boys tried to take it away. You saved me you know? So let me repay you back with sweetness." Shuichi recoiled back when she went to kiss him again, which evidently hurt the blonde from the frown on her face.

"Am I disgusting to you? I know I must be thanks to all those boys in the past, plaguing me with their filthy "love". That's why I need you to love me. I want you to make me melt with all your love. I want to be soft and smell like vanilla instead of filth and dirt. So please love me." 

Shuichi doesn't know what to reply with as Kaede stares into his golden eyes with a desperate look. "I-" Before he can finish his sentence, something almost like a dark shadow had suddenly casted over Kaede's face. Her sweet and innocent lovestruck look now gone and instead is replaced with a ominous and baleful one. 

"If you don't I swear to god I'll rip that toy of yours in half, right in front of your fucking eyes."

Shuichi's eyes widen and he pulls at the bounds at his wrists hard, "No!" He exclaims, making Kaede laugh and eventually smile sweetly at him. "Alright, I won't if you promise to love me. If you do, I'm willing to take these ropes off of you. Hmm, maybe I should just keep you like this forever. You might try to run away. Of course you will, you seem so uninterested in me... Oh well. Besides, you being like this is already great to me. Snuggled up with me, it's so warm and cute. You're suppose to be no where else but in my arms." She lets out a low moan while hugging him tightly. And her smile grows when she taps his nose in a playful way after seeing the frightened look on his face. "Don't worry. I'll keep you protected and safe and fed. And give you _all_ the hugs and kisses you'll ever need." 

After placing a couple more kisses to Shuichi's lips she stares at him with an expression inspired with awe. "God....you're so beautiful...your skin is so soft..." The blonde said in a hush while delicately trailing her fingers across his face. "Your eyes are so...alluring and golden. Like honey." Shuichi couldn't help himself but to avert his gaze from her with discomfort. This whole situation was awkward to him and he wanted nothing more than to leave already. But the thing he needed the most was his plushie. He knew for a fact now that Kaede didn't have any plans on letting him leave without him doing as she had said. So, he'd have to obey her rules. Even if this were most likely some sort of trick to lure him in then humiliate him afterwards.

He leans forwards slightly, just enough to have his lips brush against Kaede's and when she understands what he's trying to do she quickly captures his lips with hers. The kiss is sweet and soft. Little pecks that wouldn't last more than a couple of seconds. Shuichi knows that more needs to be done in order to get his plushie back. So he bites the bullet by tilting his head to the side a bit and transitions from light pecks to slowly parting his lips. Shuichi is no expert in kissing but it seems as if Kaede is because she quickly turns the kissing into a full blown make out session. Her hands move up and down his chest in such a way that they almost feel like silk and the kiss is slow and passionate. It seems she wants to enjoy it and wants him to as well, but of course he doesn't. He's only doing this to get what he truly wants. 

When she slowly pulls back to look at him, her cheeks are tinted with a rosy color and she looked as if she were about to swoon at any moment. "C-can we do it?"

That question caused something of a shrinking look to happen to Shuichi. His shoulders hunched together as if he were trying to disappear into himself. Even his eyes seemed to be attempting to retreat inside his head. And when she saw his reaction a remorseful expression made it's way to her face and her body tensed up with embarrassment. "Sorry..." 

Shuichi would be lying if he said he didn't feel bad for Kaede. Prank or not, he couldn't control his feelings of contrition. He were just about to apologize when Kaede had abruptly been fumbling at the button and zipper of his pants. 

"H-hey...what are you doing!?" The boy asked with both shock and confusion. Once his pants had been pulled down, revealing his dark boxers, he tried to jolt his body in an attempt to shake the girl off of him. Instead she had only moved her body downwards so that now her face was aligned to his crotch. 

"A-Akamatsu-san!" Shuichi exclaimed while watching her with a heated face and wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I just-I can't control myself! I _really_ need you right now! Please don't be mad at me!" Kaede cried out before placing her fingers into the hem of his boxers and pulling them down.

Shuichi wished he could cover his face but instead was forced to watch as Kaede slowly pumped her hand up and down his member. A small whine escaped his lips and his eyebrows stayed frowned upon his forehead. He didn't think playing by her rules for a bit would result in _this._

When Kaede wraps his lips around his tip and swirls her tongue at the sensitive skin of his glands, he subconsciously thrusts his pelvis up to her. A sigh leaves him when she engulfs his shaft, this time sliding her lips up and down the half of it with deliberate slowness. He can't help but to buck into the pleasant feeling, sucking and licking are very primal pleasures after all.

After sometime she pulls her lips away from his erection with a loud pop and smiles while staring at it, obviously happy that her little blowjob payed off. 

"Nice cock." She complimented before taking off her navy blue school shirt. Shuichi looked away from her, obviously embarrassed at what she had said and the constant twitching from the jolts of pleasure shooting up his dick. Once she had straddled him, she noticed him ogling at her breasts like a 9 year old would when first seeing them. "Want me to take it off?" She cupped at her tits through her black bra. And it didn't take long for the horny teen to be nodding his head.

"Alright." She grinned, unhooked her bra and let it drop to the bed. Shuichi's eyes seemed to bulge out of his skull while staring at her tits. They were succulent, big and her erect nipples had a nice peachy color to it. "Wanna suck it?" He didn't hesitate to be nodding his head with excitement. The closest Shuichi had ever come to a breast was messing with a mannequin at a store. So to finally be able to see the real thing _and_ suck it was an awing moment for him.

Kaede shuddered and let out a moan when he lapped at her nipple. His tongue was warm, wet and a little rough; but she loved the sensation none the less. When he sucked the other one she mewled and stroked his hair. Soon tugging on it so that he could look up at her. They shared a loving yet hungry kiss before she pulled back in order to take off her skirt and panties. 

Shuichi could feel his skin tingle when he stared at the blonde's pussy. Just below her patch of golden hair was an inviting looking cunt with a pink, wet slit. Kaede smiled when she saw him staring then soon positioned his penis to the right angle before sliding down his length, the full feeling sending shivers up her limbs and tingles to her clit. With her hands on Shuichi's shoulders, she begun lifting her hips up then slamming them back down onto his lap with a moan. Shuichi could feel shame start to well up within him regarding how good the sex felt, but the tingles he were getting from his member being stroked by the hot, wet and squishy walls of Kaede's pulsating pussy slowly pushed this guilt away.

She places kisses on his neck and cheek with quick pants as she rose and fell onto him faster. A breathy 'Oooh' leaves Shuichi's mouth when Kaede begins moving her hips in a circular motion. Feeling the insides of her pussy clenched around his dick plus the stirring of her hips sends shocks running through his body. It's a delicious feeling that he can't quite place a finger onto. Kaede watches as he slowly came apart below her with his mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

His eyes stayed glued onto his flexing member that would be visible for a split second only to vanish within her. She made him feel amazing, every move she made would pull him closer and closer to orgasming. From her sincere kisses to the lustful licking at his neck or the soft pants and moans she'd release-it was just so perfect. He wanted to touch her, hold her close to him but the bounds on his wrists could only cause him to yank with desperation for her. "Tell me...tell me that you love me." Kaede demanded while looking at him with half lidded eyes and a slightly parted mouth. Such a carnal look made him want nothing more than to grab her by the waist and fuck her till she were screaming his name. His breathing is shaky and his heart is beating faster than it ever has, "I...I love you." He says with a grunt and she quickly kisses him in an intoxicating way that has him sucking at her tongue and wanting more and more and more.

"Fuck _me."_ Shuichi moans out while bucking his hips up to the blonde. She shudders at the impact and couldn't control her squeals when he roughly pushed his hips towards her again. Kaede does exactly as he tells her and fucks him furiously till he can't keep his hips up any longer due to the incredible sensation of the sex. The sensation was beyond simple sexual pleasure. It felt as if something inside her, something special, were slowing working it's way through his organ and into him.

"Ah! Saihara-kun cum in me...please-please-please!" Kaede cried out with her body arching towards him. She wasn't going to last long and neither was he. Her moans, gasps and shrieks only grew more and more until her body begun bucking up against his and twitching irregularly.

Shuichi could feel a river of fluids coat his dick as she continued to hop up and down his hard rod. "Oh god!" Kaede screamed with her head flung back. Just seeing such a beautiful sight was enough to have him finally releasing the flood gates and spurting a huge amount of cum into Kaede's quivering pussy. The tip of his dick dissolved in fire, melting as the walls of Kaede's cunt begun tightening and releasing, milking Shuichi's member for all it was worth. 

After some time she had slumped down onto him, still having little spasms here and there as she tried her best to regain her normal breathing pattern. They both laid there recovering. He was still inside her, taking in the moment. He just had sex for the first time and it was amazing. Kaede was the first person to take his virginity. And now, for a fact he were sure that this weren't a prank.

"Akamatsu-san..." His voice is quiet.

"Yes..?" 

"Can we do it again...?" He's still as hard as a rock and Kaede wouldn't mind a round two. She's happy to hear his words and it's evident on her face.

"Alright. I'm thinking about taking the ropes off of you-but only if you promise to not run away or do anything bad." She's staring deeply into his eyes. And even though her tone sounded so assertive and demanding, her face reveals a totally different story. She carries a desperate look a begging look that almost seemed as if it were saying 'please don't leave me.' And if it weren't for the ropes binding his hands down, he would've lovingly caressed her cheek to comfort her.

"I promise."

The ropes are finally off and now he could lovingly kiss the blonde and touch her as much as his heart desired. He does just that when her back is to the mattress and he's on top of her sharing a passionate kiss that carries a thousand promises within it. 

His very senses are flooded with her scent now. And it doesn't take long for him to be within her again. He isn't gentle with her. He finally has the chance to show his truer feelings now that the ropes are gone. Kaede let's out a squeal of both shock and pain when he bites into the side of her neck hard. And when his tongue laps at the blood and brushes over a sensitive part, she let's out a needy cry.

"More..." Shuichi listens to her and roughly buries himself into her to the base of his shaft. He continues his strokes. They're rough but steady at the same time, he wants to fuck her but also make love to her. He wants to show her that he'll promise to stay with her forever. When he starts sucking on her breasts, lustful groans leave her and she moves her hands over his body. Lightly scratching at the back of his school blazer and trailing her hands up and down it. 

With each thrust in and out he felt a dull, pleasurable ache in his belly. Fighting back the urge, he focused on pleasuring her.

"I love you.." Shuichi says in between his quickened panting which made Kaede smile and wrap her legs around his waist. He begun to forcefully thrust into her, increasing his speed while she calls out his name like a chant and holds him close to her. He wasn't going to last long doing this. "God...A-Akamatsu-san...I love you..." He repeats, wanting the girl to know that he really means it. She made him feel a way he had doubted he'd ever feel for any person. A way that he'd only ever feel for Danganronpa. So he'll repay her back with sweetness.

"I love you too! I'm going to cum-don't stop! Feels so good, mmm!" Shuichi's fingers found her parted lips and he could feel her hot breath escaping her mouth with every short pant. Her lips were plump and wet from all the kissing they'd share, he noticed as he ran his thumb across them softly. This sent Kaede over the edge and she begun arching her body towards him while taking his finger into her mouth and sucking on it. The look on her face was absolutely enticing, half lidded eyes, flushed face and ample lips. 

Shuichi could feel her insides clamping down at his cock as she purred and rolled her head around, enjoying the pleasure and when she couldn't handle it anymore; she bursts into something that can only be described as violent spasms. Shuichi held onto her with desperation as if she were to leave him and in response to her cries of pleasure, he felt an abrupt rush of his semen. Racing down him with no signs of stopping and he pumped it deeply into her with gritted teeth and a low groan. Suddenly his limbs turn weak and his mouth-which was wet with desire moments before-was now as dry as the Sahara desert. The blonde's body convulses uncontrollably and even though it feels like she's been split in two, she tries her best to hold onto him; making sure every drop of his cum is inside of her. Her eyes are glassy and wet, indistinct. And they soon close shut as she takes in all of him.

Shuichi could feel his erection start to give way and after placing soft kisses to the panting girls neck, he slowly pulls out of her in order to rest.

Recovery took a little longer than before and Kaede turned to him after a while in order to rest her head onto his chest. Shuichi didn't hesitate to soothingly stroke at her soft golden locks and tell her that he had loved her. Resulting in her grinning with happiness and placing a kiss to his lips, "I love you too." She replied back.

Shuichi had ended up totally forgetting about his Kirigiri plushie. Because he had already had what we needed, and that was Kaede.


	5. Best Served Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Akamatsu-san...why...why are you acting this way? Why are you being so-"
> 
> "Wicked? Because...you've changed me of course."

Warning-Noncon and pissing

╬╬═════════════╬╬

"Do you really have to go?"

A 12 year old Kaede Akamatsu asked with a saddened tone while trailing behind her best friend, Shuichi Saihara. Today were the day he'd leave their little home town in order to move in with his uncle. Not only would he leave his town, but he'd also have to leave his best friend as well. 

After exiting his now empty house while carrying a few boxes filled with his belongings within them, he trudged towards his uncle's van while ignoring Kaede who still slowly stalked behind him.

"Saihara-kun, do you really have to? Hey...why aren't you answering me?" The hurt was evident in her voice, Shuichi knew this without having to look at her; but he still continued to ignore her even when she had her hands pressed to his back. Gripping tightly onto his shirt as if she didn't want him to go and pulling at it.

"Please...don't leave me..." All the girls pulling and tugging had resulted in the boy dropping all his boxes to the ground. He watched with a dead look in his eyes as his possessions came tumbling out of the boxes and hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

That thud seemed to pull him out of whatever trance he were in and he opened up his mouth wide to let out a shout, "Get off of me!" With one quick spin, Kaede had been violently shoved to the ground and staring up at an enraged Shuichi. "Can't you see that I have to go?! You're seriously being annoying now! Just do me a favor and go away!" Without another word being said, he quickly packed his belongings into the boxes and heaved them up into the van. 

Kaede couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She watched him with wide and still eyes, her mouth slight parted open and body unmoving as if she had been frozen. She was shaken to the core. And she could feel the muscles of her chin start to tremble when a distressed wail escapes her mouth. Her walls, the walls that hold her up and make her strong; are now crumbled up and just...collapse. Tears spill from her eyes and drop down her chin. No matter how many times she frantically wipes at her face, the tears come running out faster than before. Her heart yanked in and out of her chest, and she looked up at Shuichi through her tear filled eyes; hoping that he could soothe her but he seemed so impassive. So cold as he ignored her and entered the van. 

All Kaede could do was stay seated there and watch as the van drove off while crying. The crying is raw. It has raw emotion, raw tears, raw everything. 

And she can't stop crying because it felt as if something within her had just died.

╬╬═════════════╬╬

High school, no, school in general was a very uneventful thing to Kaede. Everyday would be the same boring old thing and even though the girl didn't have very good grades, she still considered herself a pretty smart person. She saw no point trying in something she didn't like. She was an easy going person, a person who didn't let the worry and stress of school get to her. She was aloof, a loner to many. But most importantly she was very attentive, mainly when it came to people.

And currently she had her eyes on someone. Someone she had loathed for a very long time. That person was none other than Shuichi Saihara, her childhood and best friend. Well, ex best friend to be more specific. He had recently transferred to her school not too long ago and when she first found this out, she were about to beg her parents to have her transfer to another school as a desperate way to get away from him. But later on, during the nights where she'd just lay in her bed and stare up at her ceiling (something she did a lot); she started to see this transfer as an opportunity to perhaps make a move towards the boy instead of avoiding him like she usually did.

Maybe she would try talking to him or maybe becoming friends with him just like in the good ole days.

Fuck no. Kaede wanted revenge. 

And so, she sought out her plan of getting vengeance on the boy that changed her the most. 

There was no stopping her. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all.

╬╬═════════════╬╬

Even though Kaede had always tried her best to ignore Shuichi as much as possible in school, there'd be times were he'd try to converse with her; resulting in him receiving the cold shoulder from her. Kaede didn't understand why he would try to be so friendly with her after what he did-what he said to her all those years ago. It were as if he had a bad case of amnesia and had forgotten what he had done. It disgusted her. How easy going he'd try to be. She wanted to give him a proper punishment. One that would even make the word punishment an understatement.

When Shuichi had left her those years back and said his hurtful words, it seemed to leave a permanent scar on the girl. A scar that would itch all the time and remind her that the person whom she loved the most back then, was despicable. 

Over the years prior to the event between Kaede and Shuichi, it seemed as if the blonde had changed a lot. Instead of being the energetic and bubbly ball of joy that she were back then, she developed trust issues. Everything felt like a lie to her. It had turned so bad that her parents had to take her in for therapy when she had stopped responding to their compliments and encouraging words that they'd always give her. It turned worse when she begun spending more time secluded in her bedroom and listening to music all day. But most importantly she grew an odd attraction to extreme cruelty. Be it through inflicting pain, humiliating or seeing the suffering of others; it all attracted her in an odd way. And it was obvious who she wanted to inflict such things upon. And now was her chance. She just had to cook up the plan for carrying this out first.

As each and everyday went by, her hatred for Shuichi grew more and more. She hated how ignorant he was to the damage he had done to her. She hated how he'd always try to talk to her. She hated his stupid face. She hated all his geeky Danganronpa merch that he seemed to have on almost every single one of his fucking belongings. She hated how sweaty and weird he was. She hated that she actually use to love him. She hated his god damn voice. She hated that he somehow managed to bypass the school's dressing code and wear his dumb ass hat everyday. She hated _everything_ about this fucking boy!

And she couldn't wait to get her revenge.

╬╬═════════════╬╬

Tests were a waste of time to Kaede. They're timed, no one is allowed to look at their notes for references or ask questions; getting up to move around is prohibited and during the time the test is being taken one could be doing something much more valuable. It were as if school were raising robots instead of "creative minds" to her. Not like her opinion mattered anyways, the blonde never really took tests (or anything related to school) seriously. 

When the test is done, it's lunchtime and Kaede can finally move her sore limbs after being seated for hours and forced to take the pointless thing. What she needs the most at the moment is to eat her lunch due to her hunger taking over her. But before she can do that, she needs to take a piss. While walking to the restroom, the blonde can't help but to think about Shuichi. Just the thought of humiliating him and getting her sweet, sweet well deserved revenge excites her. It were as if the Gods had heard her prayer after so long and finally decided to make her wish come true. She'd remember to pray to Buddha tonight and thank him for hearing her prayer after so many years. 

She can't help but to smile while going over her plan that she were to exact onto Shuichi over and over in her head. First she would meet up with him after school when most of the classes are empty, but not quite due to clubs. Then she'd-

She comes to a standstill. There's a certain sound that catches the blonde's attention. And her, being her usual punctilious self; can't help but to draw closer to the source of the sound. It's an odd sound. It sounds like a faint slapping of flesh hitting against one another, and when Kaede nears the boys restroom where the sound is emitting from; she can hear soft pants and breaths alongside this odd sound. Her eyes widen when...there's no way...

Were there people in there having sex?

Kaede hesitantly enters the restroom, tip toeing and being caution of course as to not alert the couple within the very last stall where the sound is the loudest. Once she's close enough to the stall, she can now decipher that it weren't people having sex. Rather one person masturbating. After standing outside of the stall for a bit and simply listening to them jerk off furiously, she eventually enters the stall right next to the one the masturbating boy is within and peeks over it after she's heaved herself onto the toilet. 

The sight before her makes the blood drain from her face. The boy who had been intensely jacking off within the stall had been none other than the scumbag Shuichi Saihara. She rolled her eyes and felt her face twist into one of disgust as she watched him moaning in pleasure with his eyes locked onto his phone. Kaede were just about to call him out until another thing had caught her attention. It had been what he was masturbating to. And when the blonde squinted her eyes just enough; she could make out a picture of what seemed to be a group of girls changing their clothes within the locker room. But upon closer inspection, Kaede could see that upon the group of refashioning girls; she were in there as well!

Her face wasn't shown, blocked to her having her back to the camera; but she knew it were her due to the specific brand of lingerie she wore in the photo. Kaede was absolutely enraged! She lived her anger almost as cartoon characters do. Lips tensed into a straight line upon the face, skin boiling up and hands balled into tight; shaking fists. She was just about to run into his stall and beat the living shit out of him, but instead she swallowed her rage and tried to calm down. Because she saw this as an opportunity to get some sweet revenge on him.

When it seemed as if Shuichi were just on the verge of orgasming, he had been pulled back to reality when hearing the shutter of Kaede's camera. He could feel his whole body freeze up when the sound was heard. And when he glances over to where the sound had emitted from, his eyes are wide; he's clearly bewildered but more shocked as his mouth opens and closes like a goldfish with no sound coming out. Stuck in an unblinking stare with Kaede, who soon let out a scoff at how gormless Shuichi looked. 

Now with the picture taken from her phone of Shuichi jerking off to the changing girls, she could enact her revenge. Shuichi watched in silence as she left the stall she used to spy on him and now transferred to the stall the boy had been within. She now stood in front of him. He still had his cock in his hand and his phone in the other, obviously frozen to the spot even as the girl stared down at him. 

"You..." Kaede begun as she stared daggers into Shuichi. Her monotone face gone now and instead replaced with a wide grin.

"Are despicable." It made Shuichi finally move when Kaede had her fist painfully connected to the side of his face. The impact had whiplashed the boy's head and sent his hat flying off of him. Shuichi was shocked and when he turned his head to look at Kaede again, he had only received another punch to the center of his face. 

"Ak-Akamatsu-san..." He groans out while holding onto his hurt nose and looking up at her with fear.

"You're really something you know that? Not only are you a remorseless piece of shit, you're a pervert as well!" She says through gritted teeth and the absolutely maddened look on her face instantly makes Shuichi shrink with fear.

"I-It's not wh-" Before he could finish speaking, the blonde had angrily snatched his phone from his hand. "Let's see what other pictures you have you-" Instantly Shuichi desperately tried to retrieve his phone back, obviously pissing the already upset Kaede even more. Through his desperate and wild movement to regain his belonging, Kaede had roughly took a handful of his hair, tugging at it painfully and earning pained yelps from the male. 

The yanking, tugging and fighting against her grasp was enough to have Shuichi on his knees after his failed attempt to get his phone back. "Wow, you must really have lots of these pics to be acting _that_ way for your phone." She gave Shuichi a disgusted look before turning her attention back to the phone and as expected, he indeed did have similar photos to the one with Kaede within it. 

Pictures upon pictures of different girls within the school in their underwear or sometimes even naked in the locker room. It seemed that he had snuck outside during gym period in order to peek through the window of the girls locker room in order to spy on them and take these photo. Kaede was revolted. This only made her immense hatred for Shuichi grow to a never-ending limit.

"I-I...I'm sorry..." He murmured with sorrow, which made Kaede pop a blood vessel.

"You're only sorry because you got caught, you fuck!" The impact of having the underside of her shoe violently pressed against his face was enough to have the back of his head painfully hitting against the hard porcelain of the toilet pressed to his back. "You would've continued doing this without a care in the world if I didn't find out." The pain shoots through his head fast and causes him to release an aggravated groan. When he goes to take hold of Kaede's shin in order to get her foot off of his face, it works. Well he thought it did when she pulls her foot back for a couple of seconds, only to smash it up against his face again, then again and a few more times as if he were a cockroach that she wanted dead. 

"Don't touch me..." The blonde grumbles out once she removes her foot from his face, and he quickly goes to cup his hand over his aching and now red face. He's at a loss for words and can't seem to understand why Kaede was behaving so malicious. His golden eyes are wide and filled with fear and confusion as he watched his childhood friend browse through his phone once again.

"Akamatsu-san...why...why are you acting this way? Why are you being so-"

"Wicked?" She cuts him off and turns her attention to him now instead of his phone. "Because...you've changed me of course." She says in a matter-of-factly tone with a saddened giggle. "You made me feel like shit all those years ago after you left... I didn't-I didn't understand how you could say that to someone who you made feel loved and happy. I didn't understand how could just call me annoying and tell me to go away..." The hurt was evident in Kaede's voice and now Shuichi understood why she had been behaving so distant to him since the first day he transferred to the school. It was his fault. It was his fault for saying such hurtful words to her in the past. 

"Akamatsu-san...I'm sorry. I really am! It's just back then I was dealing with something I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed loudly, making the boy flinch. "I don't _care_ about what you were dealing with back then! What you said....what you did left a permanent mark on me. You should've known that. So tell me why the _fuck_ do you just waltz on in _my_ school, acting like nothing happened?!" 

Shuichi is silent for a bit. He doesn't know what to reply with. Afraid that his answer might upset the already angered girl even more. But she's staring at him now. With a look that demands answers. And he has to give it to her. "B-because...I thought you'd forget about it..." He's obviously ashamed in what he had said. Now knowing that what he did in the past caused such an impact on Kaede and for him to act like it didn't was horrible. He can't even look her in the eye. He averts his gaze from her when she goes as still as a rock like the day she did when he told her to go away.

"Y-you...you..." Her voice is shaky, it's trembling and Shuichi has to close his eyes; he's guilt-ridden and afraid of what Kaede were bound to do.

"I _hate_ you so fucking much!" Kaede screams out while turning his cell phone back on along with her own. "I'm going to show _everybody_ how much of a piece of shit human being you are! Not only did you do something so horrible to me, but you also decided to do something horrible to all the girls within this school by using them as fap material!" She quickly starts snapping picture after picture of the naked girls from his phone and Shuichi quickly clings onto her skirt with a look of grieve on his face. "Please! Don't!" He begs. Resulting in Kaede spitting on his face and kicking him in his gut. Once he's hunched up and clinging onto his hurting stomach, Kaede has 5 pictures taken already.

When she turns her attention back to Shuichi, she can't help but to smirk a bit. Just seeing Shuichi like this, hurt, weak and begging was _so_ exciting to her. It was even better than she had fantasized all these years. There was so much for her to do with him. 

"Hey, look up." The blonde demanded to which Shuichi did. A thin line of his saliva had trailed down his chin, his face was red due to kicking and punching he had received from Kaede and her spit that he had forgotten to wipe off covered his face. He looked absolutely delightful like this to the grinning girl. 

"You know...I saw Mari-san in your phone. She has a boyfriend you know. Imagine _all_ the things he'd do to you once he finds out what you've done." Kaede watched with glee as his eyes widened with fear. He clasps his hands together in a begging way while looking up at her with pleading eyes, " _Please_ Akamatsu-san! Please don't! Please forgive me!"

Hearing him pleading her to forgive him disgusted her. How could she possibly forgive such a horrible person? It were stupid for him to even ask for forgiveness. And out of annoyance her hand cracks across his face, snapping it to the side with the force of her blow and causing it to reel intensely as it slams into the wall of the stall next to him. He lets out a startled little gasp while holding onto his stinging cheek and staring up at Kaede while his eyes begun glimmer with tears.

"Please...you really think I'm going to forgive _you_? I have to laugh... and are you...crying?!" When she catches sight of the tears running freely down his cheeks, she let's out a small stifled chuckled before throwing her head back to release a loud mocking laugh that does nothing but make Shuichi feel even worse. Kaede will admit, that all of this bullying was fun and all. But with it came something arousing within her. She takes in a sharp breath while sticking her hand up her skirt to palm at herself through her panties. There's a satisfying shiver that runs down her spine when she pleasures her throbbing sex. Shuichi is taken aback when seeing this and he's even more when the blonde pulls her panties off and has one leg upon the toilet behind Shuichi and her pussy mere inches from his face.

"Lick it." Kaede demands while biting onto her bottom lip with anticipation. Seeing him in such a distressed state was riling her up and she needed release, so what better way of getting it than by using him for a little while? She rubbed at her clit a bit, loving the feeling of having her sensitive pink bud rubbed and when she didn't feel Shuichi doing as told; she raises her hand up-the hand that held both of their phones-and slammed them onto the top of his head. "I said lick it." He lets out a small whine from having his already throbbing head hurt again, but eventually did as he were told to avoid getting hurt anymore.

He brought his tongue up to her puffed-up and moist pussy lips. Giving it little licks at first then soon transitioning to going up and down it at a steady pace like he would usually see in all those pornos that he'd watch. Bobbing his head from bottom to top then soon pushing his warm organ into her cunt past her flared-up pussy lips and snaking it in. Kaede lets out a little moan while sinking her fingers into his hair and pulling him to her crotch more. Needing more stimulation. 

He lapped at her juices, her sweet pussy juices and god; was she wet. Her juices just kept gushing out of her wet little orifice. "Fuck...lick me harder with your dirty tongue, you son of a bitch." She gasps out past her moans that grew louder and louder with each lick, dip and drag of his tongue.

He was grateful that watching all those porno clips had payed off, Kaede's loud moaning was a certain approval. He begun fucking her with his organ after some time. Going in and out. Making Kaede lean into him some more, pushing him into her and releasing incoherent words. Shuichi could tell she were close due to her shaking legs and even though he was running out of breath and his tongue was staring to ache, she pushed him further and he licked faster. Her fingers rubbed circles into her clit and her cries never seemed to end. That was until she let out a loud squeal and a gush of liquid came squirting out of her and onto Shuichi's face. He attempted to move his head away from her pussy in order to catch his breath, but her grip on his head was solid and he was forced to take it all in.

Her ass pushed out as she rode her massive orgasm. She didn't stop rubbing her throbbing clit while she she quivered and moaned. Of course Shuichi had never experienced such a thing. He was still a virgin and the only way for him to satisfy his sexual urges was through masturbating and porn. Along with the spying of the female students changing in the locker room. So to have experience this with Kaede was actually amazing to the horny teen. It was evident that he had enjoyed every second of it from the erection he had that stood tall and proud. 

When Kaede's high were done and she slowly pulled back, she saw just how hard he had gotten from eating her out. She clicked her tongue with disgust, "Of course someone as pathetic as you would get hard from that." Shuichi was embarrassed, it was obvious due to his reddened face and meek movements of covering up his cock. He were sure that he wasn't suppose to be enjoying this, but his body seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Move your hands." Kaede demanded and when he hesitantly shakes his head no, the blonde's face converts into one of vexation. Shuichi flinches when her opened hand is pressed against his face. And before he could even question what she were doing, his head had been forcefully pushed back. Resulting in the back of his head knocking against the toilet and producing a loud, sickening _thud._

When he unconsciously removes his hand from his member in order to grasp the back of his head with a hiss of pain, she quickly takes hold of his cock and he could feel his blood turn cold just from her touch. He has an appalled look on his face while she seemed stoic and vacant while he watched her balancing on her knees at either side of his body and aligning his cock to her wet pussy lips.

Shuichi could feel his own body tense up when he feels his tip being rubbed against her wet pussy. And with discomfort he had yelled out a 'stop' while shaking his hips in an attempt to get the girl off of him. Instead, he earns a nice clean punch to the center of his face. Now, instead of his hands being to the back of his throbbing head; they're quickly cupping his aching nose.

"You are in no position to be telling _me_ what to do." The blonde growls out, obviously growing impatient with his pointless fighting. And all Shuichi could do now was hold his breath with anticipation while watching as she pushed her body forward, his cock in one hand; the mushroom shaped tip of it slowly sliding into her vagina. He strained to hold in a groan when feeling the warmth of her pussy engulf his tip. Shuichi had to close his eyes, it was too intense to watch her slide the rest of him into her velvety warm wetness. 

"By the way, make sure you don't cum inside. I don't want your filthy seed within me." Kaede stated while she pulled her hips back a little, very slowly then pushed forwards; gaining some more ground on Shuichi's cock. "If you do, I'll tell Sensei that you raped me and I'll expose all those pictures you took." Shuichi's eyes instantly widened at hearing what she had said. He knew himself that if Kaede were to do any of the two things said, that his life would be over in a heartbeat.

"Akamtsu-sa-" He interrupted himself with a loud throaty groan from Kaede moving up and down his rod in a rhythmic motion. Golden eyes stayed glued to her as she pulled her body up and down with a slow sensual pace, gyrating her hips from time to time. "Y-you know..." She started while placing her hands onto his shoulders for support. "You know how fucked you'd be if I showed everyone those pictures....right?" This topic again. Just the thought of Shuichi being exposed by her made him feel sick to the stomach. Makes his heart beat within his chest as loud as a humming bird and his saliva thicken in his throat. Let's be honest here. There is really only one thing Shuichi can do: pray that she doesn't show anyone the pictures. Because it's far too late for Shuichi to possibly do anything to save himself. She had the pictures stored within her phone and now had power over him. He couldn't do anything, but be her little plaything.

"What will you do...ungh..when those pictures get leaked, huh? Gonna cry? Gonna piss your pants maybe?" An evil smile was present on her face as she spoke. She didn't care for his answer or his opinion. She was just in her element, tormenting him with her words, her body, her domination, her control. She shamelessly looked directly into his wet eyes while picking up her pace. Filling up the restroom with lewd fucking noises that she made as she continued to fuck him with higher tempo. Shuichi could feel her pussy juices lubricating her further, making it easier for her to go harder. To go faster. "M-maybe you'll ah...you'll-you'll-" She was unable to finish her sentence when a loud moan ripped from her throat and into the air. She could feel that familiar knot of pleasure forming within her pits as she rode him faster, as each second went by her fucking would only grow faster and harder.

Shuichi really couldn't believe that the person he'd be losing his virginity to were his dear childhood friend, who he made feel horrible due to his words and actions in the past. Even though he had lost his virginity, what they were having wasn't really sex at all. He already knew that Kaede had no care for him at all due to what he had did (and he didn't blame her for that) and that she were simply using him as a dildo to satisfy her own sexual needs.

He knew she were right. He had no position to be telling her what to do, and he already knew how much of a horrible person he were. He didn't even consider how Kaede felt much after the two had become estranged. And he were truly sorry for that. He deserved to be used and hated by her, but he; no way in hell would want her to leak the photos. He'd much prefer being forced to walk in red-hot iron shoes as punishment. He knew for a fact that his life would've been done for if the pictures were leaked.

So to hear her constantly making remarks to rat him out was enough to have him sobbing like a child who just experienced having their ice cream dropped to the ground. He frantically wiped at his eyes, just for fresh tears to come and blurry his vision even more. Seeing him crying so pathetically was a _huge_ turn on for Kaede. His chest heaved up and down with each cry that left him and a wicked laugh escaped her lips each time she threatened to sell him out. 

Kaede begun rubbing at her wet clit while flinging her head backwards and letting out mewls of pleasure. She wasn't going to last long and neither was Shuichi with her riding him like a bull. And even through his crying, he still managed to give into the delicious pleasure of having his cock caressed by Kaede's velvety and moist pussy walls.

He was _so_ close, just a bit more. His dick twitched within her and when he heard her giggle, her usual taunting giggle that sounded like one a 13 year old would bear; he was reminded to not cum within her. He couldn't cum just yet. And he strained himself to hold his orgasm down. Doing this was harder than he thought it to be. Because now his body was entirely tensed up like a statue, head flung backward and hands clawing painfully at the ground. He needed release. But he couldn't get it.

Kaede giggled at how much he were resisting and even when she screamed out incomprehensible words with her pussy walls tightening up and eventually squirting her juices all over his cock, he were still fighting the urge to cum. She was surprised, thinking the pervert were to cum instantly but he were holding up good. Instead of stopping her movement after cumming, she decided to test his limits. Tauntingly, she pressed her tits to his chest and shakily giggled when he let out a groan through his gritted teeth. Even with her body quivering from how intense her orgasm was, she still wanted to torment Shuichi some more.

"Get off-get off-get off-get off-" He whispered like a mantra when she begun moving her hips in a circular motion as her pussy contracted and milked at his cock. The way she were moving her hips on top of his lap was just so seductive and carnal. Her movements smooth like silk and her teasing as enticing as possible. 

He wouldn't hold it in anymore no he couldn't! And thankfully the blonde eventually stopped her teasing and slowly lifted herself off of him. As soon as his cock was out of her, it were as if some unbelievable force came and knocked all the air out of him. His eyes widened, heart accelerating; hands balled into fists, legs quivering and back arching ever so slightly. With a loud shout and a tremble of his entire body, he had been cumming. Shooting out spurt after spurt of his semen that seemed to come out in squirts and yelling out some incoherent words while his body convulsed for a bit before he went completely limp like a rag doll. His eyes had been rolled to the back of his head and his tongue lolled out his mouth like some kind of dog.

He looked so fucking _stupid_ to Kaede. She let out an annoyed 'tsk' before standing up and tugging at his hair harshly. She thought he were dead when he didn't respond to her yanking until he abruptly let out a pained 'ow' and looked up at her with confusion. 

"Akamatsu-san...plea-" It felt good to cut him off by dunking his head deeply into the water of the toilet. At this point, Kaede didn't much care if he had died. She had already gotten her revenge and to witness his die would just sweeten it even more.

"Die." She said while trying her best to hold him down with one hand, struggling due to him pushing back against her grasp. "I-I-" Shuichi sputtered once he managed to get his head out of the water for a couple of seconds, only for Kaede to uncaringly plunge it back into the toilet.

The blonde let out an irritated sigh before pulling his head up while mumbling something about having the option to kill him but not doing so. Shuichi let's out some coughs and gags while catching his breath but doesn't get much of a chance to when Kaede pulls him to the ground violently and has the underside of her shoe crushed to his face. 

"You're worthless. Consider yourself lucky that I decided to let you live." She mumbles while turning his phone on and browsing through his gallery yet again for more dirty pictures that he had taken. "You're a horrible person. Imagine how your uncle would feel knowing how disgusting and pathetic you are. He'd probably want to disown you afterwards. I wouldn't blame him." Shuichi trembles both from being wet with water and from how hurtful Kaede's words were. It pains him the most because what she had said was true. He knew how wretched he was and he too wouldn't be surprised if his uncle wanted to disown him after finding out about him taking pictures of female students changing.

He can hear Kaede snapping a few more pictures from her phone, before she finally drops his phone to the ground without much care once it doesn't serve a purpose anymore. "Imagine how embarrassed your parents must be. Rolling in their graves knowing how much of a fucking scumbag their son is." Kaede says with a wicked smirk while watching the boy tense up once she mentions his deceased parents. She knows that's a sensitive topic to him.

"Your place is below me. No, it's actually below everyone." Her laugh is booming and taunting. And makes the tears prickle up within Shuichi's eyes once again. "Does the bottom of my shoe taste good?" The blonde asks while grinding the underside of it to his face. "Have a taste of my piss while your at it." Shuichi was just about to jolt upwards and beg for her to stop, until Kaede had moved her foot from his face and now he stared up her skirt as a gush of yellow liquid came running out of her and onto his face.

Tightly closing his eyes and letting out a yell wasn't the smartest option because now her piss had gotten into his open mouth and the crying didn't cease to stop once he had his arm over his face in a weak attempt to shield himself from her. With one last stomp to his face, Kaede had gotten her fill. She ignored the sobbing male and instead went to putting on her panties. 

The blonde had never ever felt so satisfied in her life. It were as if she had been starving all these years and now had gotten her long awaited fill after so long. She was contented, she was happy. Her soul felt elevated and there was a spring in her step as she exited the boys restroom. She was smiling, brighter than she ever had in years. She was avenged. 

╬╬═════════════╬╬

**Thursday - 6:45 PM**

Anonymous has joined the chat

Anonymous has sent 10 pictures 

**Jenpai** : What the fuck...

**Jenpai** : WHAT THE FUCK GUYS GET IN HERE

**2cham2cham** : What?

**Kajuya** : Okay what the fuck..

**MariCakie** : Seems that we have a peeping tom in the school? 

**Kajuya** : Well yeahh but who is it is the question

**Jenpai** : Dude, look at the phone case. Who else in the school has a grey phone case with a Monokuma decoration hanging from it?!

**NamiPrincess** : idk

**Jenpai** : SAIHARA the transferred kid you moron!

**2cham2cham** : omg...

**2cham2cham** : omg...I feel gross, I was talking to him yesterday...

**Kajuya** : Wtf is that Mari-san in the 3rd picture?

**MariCakie** : WHAT

**MariCakie** : Omg...what a creep! 

**Jenpai** : Mari, tell Abe-kun about this so he can beat that pervert transfer kid up tomorrow

**MariCakie** : I will...

**NamiPrincess** : I'm back, I was spreading the news to the rest of the class

**Jenpai** : Good. He's a freak. I knew something was off about him when I first met him

**NamiPrincess** : Thank god there aren't any photos of me..

**Jenpai** : Ofc there aren't any of you no one likes you and you're super ugly lol

**2cham2cham** : Guys tell everyone in the other group chats about him. They need to know so we can get him in trouble

**Kajuya** : Will do 

**Jenpai** : Same here. You better do the same, Tanaka-san

**NamiPrincess** : I am...jeez...


End file.
